


Wish I Had Known

by Mystial_Rampage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Sadstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystial_Rampage/pseuds/Mystial_Rampage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Sadstuck of Dave and Bro. Not too long I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Had Known

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this, really I was just pestering my ex, and, came up with this out of the blue. I have a short story I'm writing but this was just mindless drabble. Enjoy.

It was another one of those long days, the kind Bro didn't like, he could feel something was wrong, but, couldn't exactly pinpoint what. He gave a peak into Dave's room, confirming that he, indeed, had already left for school. He heaved a sigh and closed the door, deciding to just go ahead and work on smuppet orders. The day drags on and he tries to keep himself distracted from the sinking feeling that something was going to happen but he didn't know what or when. Time finally rolls around to when Dave usually comes home from school, then 5 minutes after becomes 10 then suddenly quickly becomes 30 minutes. With a shrug, he figures Dave just went to a friends house, probably that kid John's place. Getting up, he slumps to the kitchen, eating himself a piece of cold pizza and cracking open a beer and taking a long sip from it. He sighs and looks at the time. Time flew by, it was somehow already an hour later. With a step towards the living room, he hears the door open, and, judging by the sound of the footsteps it was Dave. When Dave walks into the kitchen with that ever trained Strider stoney stare, he nods to him. "Sup lil man. School go ok?" Dave shrugged and gave a slight nod. Something was off. He was walking oddly, and kept his head turned away. Dave took an aj from you fridge and opened it, heading to his room but bro suddenly in front of him makes him stop "Dave. Whatsa matter?" Dave shifts and responds, "Nothing..just a long day at school, pretty tired" Stupidly, Bro believes him. "Aight. Go nap or somethin. Chinese takeout ok?" Dave nods and bro lets him pass to go to his room to which Dave locks himself inside. Bro picks up the phone and orders the usual. No sooner does he put the phone down, does it ring. Bro answers, "Strider" a sweet female voice sounded off "Derrick Strider?" Bro leans against the counter "Just Bro is fine darlin" a giggle comes from the other end, she was obviously young and very gullible. "Alright, Mr. Bro." Ugh, he hated the Mr. But it is what it is. "Dave didn't show up for school today and we were calling to ask if he was ill. " instantly alarms sounded in his head. Dave didn't go to school? He never skipped.. and never dared to lie to Bro. "Ah..no. didn't know he wasn't there..told me he went. Sorry darlin, he skipped, I'll take care of it." Before she could respond he hung up. What the hell? Why did Dave skip? Why did he lie? Maybe he is just finally trying to be independent? No, stupid idea. He already was Independent he just needed Bro for a place to stay and food. But why did he do this? Bro strolls to Dave's room and jiggles the handle. Locked. He then knocks "David Elizabeth Strider open this door now." You let the stern sound in your voice be heard. No answer. He must have fell asleep. Easily picking the lock, Bro lets himself in, and, instantly regrets his decision. There sat Dave, propped against the side of his bed, sword through his chest, computer open on the bed above him. Bro shakes and bolts to Dave. He kneels down by him and grabs his shoulders, shaking him. "DAVE!!" He checks for a pulse and his stomach drops further. No pulse. And he was getting cold already. "N-no..Lil man..." Hot tears fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Dave was shirtless, showing old strife scars, but also, multiple old and newish cuts across his arms. Dave cut himself? How could he not notice something like this. Cupping Dave's cheek into his hand, he takes off Dave's shades and he bursts into tears. His beautiful ruby eyes were open blank. Dave was gone. And not coming back. Bro cradles Dave in his arms and cries into his hair. "N-no dave...fuck..why did you.." another sob rolls through him. He looks around for a note, a letter, SOMETHING. But he then sees Dave's open laptop. Holding Dave, he grabs the laptop and looks at it with wide eyes. On the screen, in many tabs, were pictures and videos of Dave Dave being forced to do sexual acts of many kinds. Then he saw the website. It crushed Bro's heart and soul. It was called "Dave Strider, The Freak" all over the website were horrible things about Dave. Calling him names, pictures of him, stories even. Then there was the one video that made Bro's blood boil. Dave was on his knees, hair being jerked back by some bully. Another takes off Dave's shades and instinctively Dave closes his eyes. The boys voice says "aw come on Dave. Show the camera what a fucking freak you are." Someone punches Dave In the stomach and he gasps for breath, eyes flying open. "Look at that. A true fucking demon. A FREAK." Dave is thrown to the side and brutally beaten. Bro pushes the laptop away away and clutches Dave close. Why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he tell SOMEONE? It could have stopped, could have been fixed. Instead he left this world far before his time. Clutching Dave to his chest he cries into the beautiful blonde hair. Now he was gone. Now Bro was alone with his little Brothers body. And he cries. He doesn't want to be alone. Not again. Gently propping Dave against the bed he leaves the room but comes back, his old pistol and his phone in hand. Sitting down he cradles Dave against him and dials 911. "911 what's your emergency?" He doesn't say anything. Just sets the phone down and cocks the gun. "Hello? Is someone there?" The man jumps when he hears the gunshot ring out and instantly sends police and paramedics. When they arrive, they find them both dead, one with a hole in their head, the other with a sword through their chest. Bro was still holding Dave until they pulled them apart and put them in body bags. They later, were buried side by side, and too many people mourned over their deaths. The Striders had no idea how many lives they truly impacted.


End file.
